random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW In-jokes and the meaning behind them
RNW has a lot of inside jokes. If you're new to the wiki, you might have a hard time understanding them. Well, this page is here to document and define the jokes, and is ever growing! RNW In-jokes *Guido loves poop **the veterns started this inside joke in their own group and when some of them came back they brought it here too and boy do we regret that. If you need more information on this abomination, you can read the FAQ here. (warning: NSFW) *Brainz OC **Mr. Z Brainz is known to make very strange (But funny and likable) OCs out of inanimate objects. Whenever a very weird inanimate object character is seen in a show or video game, it's called a Brainz OC. *Wet Balloon **One of the aforementioned OCs of Brainz. It's a blue, blimp-shaped pencil sharpener, which was characterized into a blimp with water powers. There are other variants of Wet Balloon, such as Dry Balloon, which is orange and has heat powers. *FLOW Soda **FLOW Soda is a beverage championed by the eccentric vending machine robot S.O.D.A., another of Brainz's characters. It is notable for the severe and intense negative side effects it could cause upon consumption, such as nausea, dizziness, heart failure, brain failure, evaporation, and death. Despite this, every sip of the drink bursts with flavour and rhythm. *(Character) VORE STORIES!!!! **At one point in late-2018, Moon Snail mentioned that one of his (Very creepy) ex-friends tried to get into a discomforting RP with him. When Rika checked his profile, it mentioned in his "other interests" that he is a fan of "VICTINI VORE STORIES!!!!". As a result, other users made exclamations of "(Character) VORE STORIES!!!!" in a similar fashion. *(Character) for Smash / SRB2 Kart! **Okay the smash part isn't really an inside joke, but one notable game talked about in the RNW is Sonic Robo Blast 2 Kart, or SRB2 Kart for short. SRB2 Kart, ever since launch, have been getting character addons, ranging to usual ones like Mario and Kirby to meme ones like Jevil and Sans Undertale to anime girls like Saber/Artoria Pendragon and Maki Nishikino to absurd/Brainz OC-style ones like Minecraft Seed and a Dreamcast VMU. Rimi often talks about SRB2 Kart and is even developing a custom course pack designed for the wiki, he tends to go "CHARACTER for SRB2 KART!!", usually anime characters or Brainz OC-style characters. *Lorx Box **Please refer to these pages for info. *Everybody pee, NOW! **Someone on the now closed Terrible TV Shows Wiki typed in the comment "Everybody pee, NOW!". One of us got a picture of it and thought it was so funny, we made a tag and command out of it! *King/Queen we stan **TBA *Pill? **From a memorable exchange from "Parappa's Sick Day", an episode of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. In the episode, Parappa is discreetly given "Evil Mind Control Pills That Make You Evil" by Gaster, which he purported to be the cure of Parappa's illness. Parappa later remarks "Miss Sunny, I don't feel so good... what was that pill I took?", to which Sunny replies "Pill?". *3D Louie **"3D Louie" refers to a 3D computer model of Louie, a DuckTales character, that was seen in the YouTube video "Homemade Intros: DuckTales (Reboot)" by Dog Toons. He is a very funky little dude and we all love him. *Faster Dongwa **I think it's better that we leave this one untold tbh *Ansi fuck **TBA *Planet Sheen ** An unsuccessful spinoff show of Jimmy Neutron, starring Sheen stranded on another planet. The show and its theme song are a meme on RNW due to Jasmine bringing it into the wiki. ＰＬＡＮＥＴ ＳＨＥＥＮ ＩＳ ＬＩＦＥ． ＤＯ ＮＯＴ ＲＥＳＩＳＴ ＩＴＳ ＰＲＥＳＥＮＣＥ， ＦＯＲ ＹＯＵ ＳＨＡＬＬ ＰＥＲＩＳＨ． *Boss: X **Long short story: BJ had a cartoon bear he drew as his icon. Rimi made a meme with said icon with the caption "BOSS: FURSONA", BJ loved the meme and more memes ensued, resulting into the birth of the trend. *Turbo Matt **One morning Jennifer was messing around on the Discord and proposed Turbo versions of the PaRappa squad. Turbo Matt was the most popular and became a staple in multiple RNW projects, including his own The Jesuses episode, his own New Parappa episode, a role as a boss in Ivy Fox: The Video Game, and as a starting character in Hopes and Heroes *Manivy **Soon after joining the Discord, Jennifer got back into Sonic Underground and ended up getting a crush on Manic. The crew called it Manivy, but sadly the ship was died because Ivy is a lesbian now. *Anis **Ok so basically Jennifer was tying to get an image of Ansi, but typed in Anis instead. Everyone caught onto the typo and started to glorify it, making a command for it and joking the living hell out of it. *.t TSAnime **Tornadospeed usually responded to Rimi posting anime pictures with simply the word "Anime", shortly after, Rimi started to react to those messages with the boom emoji and the gun emoji, representing him shooting Tornadospeed for pointing out the obvious. Soon he made .t TSAnime which is a picture of Lingyin Huang throwing daggers and Cecilia Alcott holding a gun shooting something, which was used to whenever TS said the word "anime". Nowdays it's used whenever someone says "anime" when someone posts an anime-styled picture. *Venomous Foot Lettuce **Gather 'round children, cos I got a story! It all started some time in April 2018, like, a couple days before Hal's 13th birthday. He posted an image that looked a little something like this , and it morphed out from there. IT'S FUNNY. *Wolf Underground/Garthivy **One day in the Summer, local stupidhead Jennifer was looking at the PrinceBalto wiki and found a Sonic Underground parody called "Wolf Underground" and thought it was dope. One day on the Drama Bunker she posted it, Hal and TS loved it and decided the next day to make a shrine out of it. Garth from Alpha and Omega played Manic, and then the trio started to say Garthivy. And thus, Garthivy was born. *I'M AN UNBORN FETUS **Some time in November 2018, Discord changed its terms of service so that servers that had users under the age of 13 would get punished instead of just the offending user. Some people started panicking, as some users were under 13 at time. Brainz then stated that they'd be fine, as long as nobody, and we quote, "Goes around yelling 'I'M AN UNBORN FETUS!'", The users then proceeded to change their nicknames to "I'M AN UNBORN FETUS". *Grojband season 2 **TBA *Please Knife **TBA *SEERS **Tba *Wishpower is Gone **TBA *Rose Wilson **"Rose Wilson" is a Supernoobs OC originating from a Supernoobs fanfiction called "Unexpected Love" on Wattpad, which was found by Jennifer on Memorial Day weekend. The first chapter of the fanfiction itself is about the titular Rose Wilson, who is a yandere in love with Kevin. But it turns out that for some reason Shope is in love with him too, so Rose fucking kidnaps her or something. Jennifer made her own rendition of this OC some time later on and then it just turned into a meme. *Unikitty Face **Refer to this page for info! *Saint X and Abusive/Tsundere Y **Started when Rimi bitched about tsunderes being accused of being "abusive" while said accusers treated the tsundere's "victims" as a saint. Eventually it evolved into Rimi and Hal jokingly calling anyone who wronged the supposed "Saint" as "Abusive" to eventually joking about characters being a Saint or an abuser/tsundere. *The Three Roses **A subset of the Rose Wilson inside joke, centering around the fanfic version of Rose, and Jennifer and Hal's renditions of everyone's favorite yandere girl. *Lincoln Loves Moca **A recurring joke between Rimi and Hal, in which Lincoln Loud happens to be a fanboy of Moca Aoba from the BanG Dream franchise. It originated from a headcanon Rika devised. If Moca is discussed in any length, it will likely be referred to as "Baiting the Saint". *Shoon Snail **One time, Moon Snail jokingly stated that the next thing they fish up with t!fish would be their next husbando (Since they have hundreds of husbandos), and caught a shoe. From here on out, Moon Snail x Shoe (named Shoon Snail) became the biggest MS ship, even beyind Moonres. *Max the Vore King **TBW *Shawn is a vore lover **[[The RNW Tulpabot Vore Adventure|Read this. It will tell you everything]]. If you don't want to read it, basically, a bunch of RNW users had a big roleplay, and Shawn became a vore lover at the end of it. *RIP Frog Chang **A recurring joke between Rimi and Hal, originating from the premise of an episode of The Casagrandes titled "Croaked!", in which the character Adelaide Chang's pet frog passes away. Upon first learning about this, Rika set his Discord nickname as "RIP FROG CHANG" followed by Rimi setting his as "Frog Chang Fucking Dies" soon after. *Gumsid **This one originates from a post titled "Sexuality-Based OTP - Crossover Version 2" by BlueSonicMania on DeviantART, which detailed his various OTPs, one of which was Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball x Sid Chang from The Casagrandes. When Rika caught wind of this, he posted a screenshot of the Gumball x Sid pairing with the caption "i think i'm going insane" written underneath. Moon caught on and so did Rimi and then Zuli made a series of edits in which Gumball shows up in a Casagrandes episode and interacts with Sid. ***Check out Rika's Gumsid fanart here! *Nilo the Kacheek **Nilo the Kacheek is a minor Neopets NPC whose only role is to give the tutorial. However, thanks to his weird faces in the tutorial, he's rebranded in RNW as a horny Hazbin Hotel fan (Especially towards Angel Dust) who deals out massive punishments to those who don't agree to watch Hazbin Hotel with him. The best example is him killing Zuli's children, BygFatShyt and BygFatShyit, when getting him suspended. *Iroha Smirk **One time Hal found This image on the Fanganronpa wiki, and it quickly caught on as a reaction image. A large chunk of Daily Discussion 30 was just this image being applied to scenarios where the subject is being smug, sleazy, sinister or cunning. *The Modifuckers **While MS, Hal and Jenn were discussing lost media, one of them brought up The Modifyers, a failed pilot that got unreasonably popular. Moon Snail said he knew nothing about this outside of a "porn scandal" it was involved in. He later elaborated that it was actually a porn parody that also got unreasonably popular. But that's not the best part. Jenn actually looked it up, and it was called THE MODIFUCKERS. Needless to say, they all laughed their asses off about it all day. *Vored by Favorites **Whenever an user breaks their streak in the RNW Discord, they'd get vored by their favorite character. Category:Moon Snail's Pages and Projects Category:RNW